


one more night of us together

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And they are not mean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, there are witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Per usual, it’s all Stiles’ fault.
But, as his dad kindly pointed out, who would think that a kettle would end up turning someone into a cat? What kind of witch curses a fucking kettle?
If Stiles could speak, he would have yelled out ‘a crazy one!’, but as it is he only hisses and sinks his claws – ugh – into the surprisingly comfy sofa cushion, pointedly avoiding the glare Derek throws his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "62. It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."

Per usual, it’s all Stiles’ fault.

_But,_ as his dad kindly pointed out, who would think that a kettle would end up turning someone into a cat? What kind of witch curses a fucking _kettle_?

If Stiles could speak, he would have yelled out ‘ _a crazy one!’_ , but as it is he only hisses and sinks his claws – ugh – into the surprisingly comfy sofa cushion, pointedly avoiding the glare Derek throws his way.

“I’m sorry!” The crazy witch says for the tenth time. “I wanted to make water boil quicker, but I think I must have read the wrong spell.”

_‘You think_?’ Stiles hisses, but is completely ignored.

Scott collapses on the couch next to him, drops a hand over the fluffy fur that now covers his head and scratches it softly.

Later, Stiles will be angry with himself for giving in and purring, but for now it just feels too _damn_ good to care.

“So what do we do?” Scott says. “How do we reverse it?”

Crazy witch gives them a guilty smile and Derek groans. “You don’t know?”

“I’m sorry!” She exclaims again. “I’m going to call my mom tomorrow morning, I swear!”

“Tomorrow?” Scott groans, holding Stiles’ back so he won’t jump on the woman and claw her eyes out. “Easy, kitty, she’s – ouch! He bit me!”

Stiles jumps out of Scott’s hold, huffing. _Kitty_ , ugh.

“What are we gonna do with him until then?” Derek asks, arms crossed over his chest.

That’s what annoyed must smell like, Stiles figures as he gets close to Derek. It’s nice, being able to smell him, but that must be only because Derek just took a shower, even though Derek sweaty and dirty is something Stiles is weirdly attracted to, he probably won’t smell as good like that.

Although, he sniffs Derek’s leg, barely stops himself from rubbing his entire face over it, Derek must smell good in any way. For Stiles, at least.

The loft is silent, suspiciously so, and when Stiles glances up, he notices they are all staring at him, Scott and the witch both with amused looks on their faces.

As Stiles runs to hide under a chair, he wonders if cats are able to blush.

-

“But why me?”

“Because I have homework. And my mom is allergic to cats.”

“That was a lie.” Derek points out, glaring at him.

“Is it?” Scott arches an eyebrow. “Do you want me to risk my mother’s health?”

Stiles starts laughing raucously at Derek’s guilty expression, but seeing that cats are unable to laugh, the sounds that come out of his mouth are something akin to a coughing fit and both Derek and Scott look at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” Scott rushes to him. “Did you swallow a hairball? I should take you to Deaton, he will –” Stiles interrupts him with a hiss and another scratch. He knows Scott heals in less than a second, but still feels good being able to hurt him a little bit. “Oh, dude! It’s the fourth time!” Stiles glares, hopes Scott will understand his look as ‘ _shut up or I’ll scratch you again_ ’. “Cats are assholes.” He mumbles.

Derek snorts. “Stiles is an asshole. You just didn’t realize it before.” He reaches out to pet Stiles’ head and Stiles immediately leans into it, wanting this moment to last forever.

Derek never initiates contact, although he’s not really against receiving them now, at Melissa’s birthday he looked like he was having a coronary when she ordered him to give her a hug. It was a little funny, but mostly sad, and Stiles would give _anything_ just to make Derek feel comfortable touching and being touched again.

“He seems to like you, though.”

“Cats like me.”

Scott snorts, shaking his head fondly. “Nah, I think that’s just Stiles.”

_‘Scott_ ’ Stiles meows, mortified. He goes for a fifth scratch, but Scott is faster and takes a step back. He’s going to kill him, as soon as he gets his body back, he’s killing his best friend in the most painful way.

“What do you –”

“Nothing.” Scott interrupts, winking. “He will tell you when he’s ready. I gotta go, now.” He pats Derek’s shoulder, goes to pet Stiles but finally decides against it and gives him an awkward wave. “Bye, cat Stiles. If you need anything just meow.” And then he leaves, cackling.

Stiles looks at Derek, Derek looks at him. Both sigh.

“Dinner?” Derek asks.

Stiles meows in agreement.

-

The thing about Derek is that he pretends he doesn’t care, but he still does. “I know you’re probably bitching a lot in your head right now.” Derek says, as he fixes Stiles a bowl with warm milk. “But the last thing we need is you getting sick like this, so milk it is.” Stiles shrugs, he’s a fucking cat, the little pride he still had is gone now, and he’s starving, milk sounds like an awesome meal.

Derek gives him a satisfied smile once Stiles starts lapping at the milk – albeit clumsily – and starts to get his own dinner ready at the same time he keeps an eye on Stiles.

After finishing dinner, Stiles sits on the couch and meows until Derek rolls his eyes and turns on the TV for him. At some point, Stiles gets bored of watching yet another Simpsons episode and turns to scan the loft in search of Derek and finds him sitting on a chair by the window, reading silently.

Suddenly, it hits him how lonely Derek must feel.

It’s summer so the pack is around, but usually they are at college and Derek – he doesn’t have friends, doesn’t go out much (or at all). He says he likes it like this, but – does he really?

He grew up around a big family, in a werewolf pack, he can’t be used to being this alone. That – that just doesn’t sound _right._

Sighing, Stiles leaps off the couch and heads towards Derek, he meows until Derek puts the book down and looks at him, then jumps on his lap, curls into himself and closes his eyes.

The thing about Derek is that Stiles is in love with him.

-

Around three, Stiles wakes up to Derek’s soft snores and realizes he must have fallen asleep on Derek’s lap and Derek moved him to the bed. The bed they are currently sharing. While Stiles is a cat. Not human, not after sex, just – after being turned into a cat.

His life sucks, really.

He should go to the couch, this – this isn’t good. It already hurts being so close to Derek knowing that nothing will ever happen; being in a bed with him is a fucking nightmare. Just when Stiles is about to move, Derek throws an arm over him, and even though he could still get free, Stiles realizes that he doesn’t _want_ to. ‘ _It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed and tomorrow everything will be normal again’,_ he remembers thinking before falling back asleep.

-

“Stiles, wake up.” Someone shakes his arm. “ _Stiles_.”

“I’m sleeping, go _away_.” He complains, batting the person’s hand away.

“ _Stiles_.”

“What.” He asks, annoyed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, when he opens them the first thing he sees is Derek. “What – _oh my god_.” He looks down at his hands – _hands!_ – then at his naked body. “Oh my God, I’m back! Get me some clothes! I’m back!” Derek throws Stiles a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “When did –”

“I don’t know.” Derek admits. “I woke up five minutes ago and you were normal again.”

Stiles nods, putting the clothes on as Derek looks away, the tip of his ears turning pink. “Sorry about –” He gestures around absently, figures Derek will get what he’s trying to say.

“It’s okay.” Derek says, just as his phone announces a new message. “It’s Scott. He’s asking if you’re back.” He throws the phone at Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles says, fires a quick message confirming and asking for a ride. “For everything.” He adds a moment later. “The milk was – surprisingly yummy.”

Derek snorts. “Thanks for not clawing me while I slept.”

Stiles laughs, claps Derek’s shoulder. “Any time, big guy.”

As Scott drives him home, Stiles can’t stop thinking about how it feels weird to leave Derek, how it hurts to think that now he’s alone again.

-

When he shows up at the loft with a kitten in his hands, Derek’s first reaction is to groan. “Please don’t tell me that’s Scott.”

Stiles grins. “Only if you choose to call him that.”

_“_ What.”

Stiles hands Derek the kitten. “It’s yours.”

“What.” Derek repeats, eyeing Stiles and the black ball of fur in his arms dubiously. “I don’t want a cat.”

“Maybe, but you’re getting one anyway.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugs, emptying the bag he brought with him. It contains all kinds of toys and cat food, Stiles is nothing but well prepared. “A thank you gift? Belated birthday present? Pick one.”

“You – I don’t _want_ a cat.” Derek protests, as if on cue, the kitten meows loudly, lifting a paw to rest over Derek’s chest. Stiles has to clutch at his own chest at the cuteness.

“He wants you.” He sing-songs, laughs brightly when Derek glares at him. “Just – do it for me, okay? I think it will be good for you. And –” He swallows loudly. “it will be an excuse for me to drop by more often.”

Derek’s eyes widen immediately, and Stiles can almost hear his brain working and trying to make sense of Stiles’ words. “You –” He puts the kitten down softly, crosses the room in two steps and fists a hand on Stiles’ shirt. “ _idiot._ ” He finishes before pulling Stiles into the most perfect kiss he’s ever been part of.

It’s a little clumsy and hurried, but it couldn’t be better. He’s kissing _Derek_.

“You don’t need an excuse to drop by.” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips. “Just – do it. I want you to.”

Stiles nods, still a little dumbfounded. “Okay.” He whispers, figures he’s allowed to kiss Derek as much as he wants now, so he throws his arms around Derek’s shoulder and fits their lips together again.

-

Derek keeps the kitten and names him Salem.

Stiles loves his dork boyfriend so much.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, here's my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
